1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a briefcase system with golf club and method of fabrication and more particularly pertains to discreetly storing and transporting golf club components and accessories.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of golf equipment of known designs and configurations is known in the prior art. More specifically, golf equipment of known designs and configurations previously devised and utilized for the purpose of transporting, storing and fabricating golf related components by known methods and apparatuses are known to consist basically of familiar, expected, and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which has been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
By way of example, U.S. Pat. No. 2,464,850 to P. G. Crawshaw discloses a sectional golf club shaft. U.S. Pat. No. 3,829,092 to Arkin discloses a set of golf clubs and means for carrying same. U.S. Pat. No. 3,848,737 to Kenon discloses a golf set. U.S. Pat. No. 4,106,597 to Shook et al. discloses an executive food carrying case. U.S. Pat. No. 4,280,700 to Plagenhoef discloses a golf club and golf club set. U.S. Pat. No. 4,340,227 to Dopkowski discloses a golf club set and carrying case. Lastly, U.S. Pat. No. 5,765,691 to Hall discloses a traveling golf set.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not describe a briefcase system with golf club and method of fabrication that allows discreetly storing and transporting golf club components and accessories.
In this respect, the briefcase system with golf club and method of fabrication according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of discreetly storing and transporting golf club components and accessories.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for a new and improved briefcase system with golf club and method of fabrication which can be used for discreetly storing and transporting golf club components and accessories. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.
In view of the foregoing disadvantages inherent in the known types of golf equipment of known designs and configurations now present in the prior art, the present invention provides an improved briefcase system with golf club and method of fabrication. As such, the general purpose of the present invention, which will be described subsequently in greater detail, is to provide a new and improved briefcase system with golf club and method of fabrication and method which has all the advantages of the prior art and none of the disadvantages.
To attain this, the present invention essentially comprises a briefcase system which has a first portion and a second portion with a hinge pivotally coupling the first and second portions. Each portion has walls in a rectilinear configuration forming a large chamber in the first portion and a small chamber in the second portion. A large block of resilient foam substantially fills the first portion and a small block of foam substantially fills the second portion. A plurality of discrete recesses are formed in the large block and in the small block. Each of the recesses extends inwardly from the open faces and is configured to receive a plurality of preselected golf related components. A plurality of preselected golf related components and accessories are located within the recesses of the blocks. Further, a golf club system is included. The golf club system includes a hollow upper shaft component with an upper end and a lower end. A hollow lower shaft component has an upper end and a lower end. A hollow intermediate shaft component has an upper end and a lower end. An upper coupling assembly is adapted to separably couple the lower end of the upper shaft component and the upper end of the intermediate shaft component. A lower coupling assembly is provided and is adapted to separably couple the upper end of the lower shaft component and the lower end of the intermediate component. Recesses of a preselected depth extend into each of the assemblies to vary the weight and swing weight of the shaft components when coupled. Also included is the method of fabrication.
There has thus been outlined, rather broadly, the more important features of the invention in order that the detailed description thereof that follows may be better understood and in order that the present contribution to the art may be better appreciated. There are, of course, additional features of the invention that will be described hereinafter and which will form the subject matter of the claims attached.
In this respect, before explaining at least one embodiment of the invention in detail, it is to be understood that the invention is not limited in its application to the details of construction and to the arrangements of the components set forth in the following description or illustrated in the drawings. The invention is capable of other embodiments and of being practiced and carried out in various ways. Also, it is to be understood that the phraseology and terminology employed herein are for the purpose of descriptions and should not be regarded as limiting.
As such, those skilled in the art will appreciate that the conception upon which this disclosure is based may readily be utilized as a basis for the designing of other structures, methods and systems for carrying out the several purposes of the present invention. It is important, therefore, that the claims be regarded as including such equivalent constructions insofar as they do not depart from the spirit and scope of the present invention.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a new and improved briefcase system with golf club and method of fabrication which has all of the advantages of the prior art golf equipment of known designs and configurations and none of the disadvantages.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a new and improved briefcase system with golf club and method of fabrication which may be easily and efficiently manufactured and marketed.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a new and improved briefcase system with golf club and method of fabrication which is of durable and reliable constructions.
An even further object of the present invention is to provide a new and improved briefcase system with golf club and method of fabrication which is susceptible of a low cost of manufacture with regard to both materials and labor, and which accordingly is then susceptible of low prices of sale to the consuming public, thereby making such briefcase system with golf club and method of fabrication economically available to the buying public.
Even still another object of the present invention is to provide a briefcase system with golf club and method of fabrication for discreetly storing and transporting golf club components and accessories.
Lastly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a new and improved briefcase system. The briefcase system has a first portion and a second portion with a hinge pivotally coupling the first and second portions. Each portion has walls in a rectilinear configuration forming a large chamber in the first portion and a small chamber in the second portion. A large block of resilient foam substantially fills the first portion and a small block of foam substantially fills the second portion. A plurality of discrete recesses are formed in the large block and in the small block. Each of the recesses extend inwardly from the open faces and are configured to receive a plurality of preselected golf related components. A plurality of preselected golf related components and accessories are located within the recesses of the blocks. Also disclosed is a variable weight/variable swing weight golf club and the method of fabrication.
These together with other objects of the invention, along with the various features of novelty which characterize the invention, are pointed out with particularity in the claims annexed to and forming a part of this disclosure. For a better understanding of the invention, its operating advantages and the specific objects attained by its uses, reference should be had to the accompanying drawings and descriptive matter in which there is illustrated preferred embodiments of the invention.